


Too long (not too late)

by tiffanytheweirdo



Series: Ellick Week 2020 [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Day 3, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, The Jar, ellickweek, sequel to day 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanytheweirdo/pseuds/tiffanytheweirdo
Summary: Day 3: “I should have told you a long time ago.”Nick took Ellie home, and more revelations and confessions enused.Sequel to Day 2 "Enough to know"
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: Ellick Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710628
Comments: 11
Kudos: 40





	Too long (not too late)

**Author's Note:**

> The forgotten jar is being brought back!!! We have so many loose ends in S16 I couldn't help XD

And Nick took Ellie home.

Kisses and touches couldn't be contained anymore once they set foot into Nick's apartment. Hands pulling at each other's clothes, the two stumbled into the bedroom. Desperate needs erupted inside them the moment they fell onto the bed with Nick pinning Ellie onto the mattress. 

Looking into Ellie's eyes, which were a few shades darker than usual, Nick had to ask.

"You sure about this, El? Cause there's no--"

"No turning back. Yes I know. I want this, Nick, I want you" Ellie answered with determination and leaned up to kiss Nick.

And the rest of Nick's hesitation was out of the window in a split second.

Hours of passion later, they were cuddling, just basking in each other's presence, when Ellie asked the question quietly.

"Nick... All those things you told Jack, did you mean them?" Ellie hid her head in he crook of Nick's neck, feeling stupid for letting her insecurities to get the better of her.

"I mean all of them, with all of my heart" Nick tilted Ellie's head up from his shoulder to make her look at him.

All Ellie could see in Nick's dark brown orbs was an indefinite amount of love. The soft look Nick was giving her brought tears to Ellie's eyes.

"Oh baby please don't cry" Nick whispered while brushing away the one tear rolled down Ellie's cheek.

"I know we danced around each other for so long, and I have wanted this badly for so long" Ellie leaned into Nick's palm cupping her face and confessed, "I was so scared to say anything, to break the friendship between us. I don’t want to lose you in any way. What if Gibbs decided to use Rule 12 against us and break us up as partners?" 

"I know baby" nick sighed and held Ellie closer to him, "That’s why I never said anything too"

"Why now?" Ellie asked curiously.

"One second, I wanna show you something" Nick pressed a peck on Ellie’s lips before getting up from bed, picking up his boxers to put on on his way out.

Ellie blushed at the sight and decided to follow nick after a moment.

Putting on his shirt, Ellie hugged the collar to her face and inhaled deeply. Nicks unique scent sent a wave of warmth down her body, as always.

"Whatcha wanna show me?" Ellie asked, leaning against the door frame of the bedroom.

Nick’s heart stopped when he looked up, seeing Ellie in nothing but his shirt.

Grabbing what he came out to get, Nick stood up and strode to where Ellie was standing. He needed to kiss her hard, and he did.

"This, Ellie, is that jar Kasie gave me" Nick held the jar up to their eye level when they finally broke apart from the kiss.

"And the water's from that lake..." Ellie supplied, remembering Nick's words earlier.

"Yeah, the one that made me realize things. I went back there after dropping you home" Nick's voice shook at the memory, "I was way too close to losing you that day"

"But you didn't, Nick" Ellie said softly, arms wrapping around Nick's waist, cuddling close as if to remind Nick she's still here.

"I know, wasn't gonna let that happen" Nick dropped a kiss on top of Ellie's head before continuing, "What I wanna say is, seeing you had so many close calls lately, I couldn't afford letting anything happen to you, Ellie, no on my watch. I can't bare the possibility of losing the chance to tell you"

"Then tell me now"

Nick put the jar down on a nearby shelf, and pressed his forehead together with Ellie's. He took a breath and looked into Ellie's eyes.

"I love you Eleanor Bishop, you are everything to me"

"I love you too Nick, I'm glad we finally said this out loud" 

_**"I should have told you a long time ago"**_ Nick sighed, "I had waited for too long"

This time was Ellie's turn to cup Nick's face with her soft palm.

"It's okay Nick, at least you're not too late" 

And this small soft smile Ellie was giving Nick? It brightened up the whole apartment. It shone through Nick's whole world.

Leaning down to kiss Ellie one more time, Nick made a promised to himself.

He's gonna protect this woman in front of him at all cost no matter what.


End file.
